1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compounds having retinoid-like activity. More specifically, the present invention relates to compounds having a 2,4-pentadienoic acid or 2,4-pentadienoic acid ester function which is substituted in the 5-position with a tetrahydronaphthyl-aryl, chromanyl-aryl, thiochromanyl-aryl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl-aryl or with a tetrahydronaphthyl-cycloalkyl, chromanyl-cycloalkyl, thiochromanyl-cycloalkyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl-cycloalkyl group. The acid function may also be converted to an alcohol, aldehyde or ketone or derivatives thereof, or may be reduced to --CH.sub.3, and the tetrahydronaphthyl-aryl, chromanyl-aryl, thiochromanyl-aryl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl-aryl, tetrahydronaphthyl-cycloalkyl, chromanyl-cycloalkyl, thiochromanyl-cycloalkyl, and 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl-cycloalkyl groups may be further substituted with one or more alkyl substituents.
2. Background Art
Compounds which have retinoid-like activity are well known in the art, and are described in numerous United States and other patents and in scientific publications. It is generally known and accepted in the art that retinoid-like activity is useful for treating animals of the mammalian species, including humans, for curing or alleviating the symptoms and conditions of numerous diseases and conditions. In other words, it is generally accepted in the art that pharmaceutical compositions having a retinoid-like compound or compounds as the active ingredient are useful as regulators of cell proliferation and differentiation, and particularly as agents for treating skin-related diseases, including, actinic keratoses, arsenic keratoses, inflammatory and non-inflammatory acne, psoriasis, ichthyoses and other keratinization and hyperproliferative disorders of the skin, eczema, atopic dermatitis, Darriers disease, lichen planus, prevention and reversal of glucocorticoid damage (steroid atrophy), as a topical anti-microbial, as skin anti-pigmentation agents and to treat and reverse the effects of age and photo damage to the skin. Retinoid compounds are also useful for the prevention and treatment of cancerous and precancerous conditions, including, premalignant and malignant hyperproliferative diseases such as cancers of the breast, skin, prostate, cervix, uterus, colon, bladder, esophagus, stomach, lung, larynx, oral cavity, blood and lymphatic system, metaplasias, dysplasias, neoplasias, leukoplakias and papillomas of the mucous membranes and in the treatment of Kaposi's sarcoma. In addition, retinoid compounds can be used as agents to treat diseases of the eye, including, without limitation, proliferative vitreoretinopathy (PVR), retinal detachment, dry eye and other corneopathies, as well as in the treatment and prevention of various cardiovascular diseases, including, without limitation, diseases associated with lipid metabolism such as dyslipidemias, prevention of post-angioplasty restenosis and as an agent to increase the level of circulating tissue plasminogen activator (TPA). Other uses for retinoid compounds include the prevention and treatment of conditions and diseases associated with human papilloma virus (HPV), including warts and genital warts, various inflammatory diseases such as pulmonary fibrosis, ileitis, colitis and Krohn's disease, neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease and stroke, improper pituitary function, including insufficient production of growth hormone, modulation of apoptosis, including both the induction of apoptosis and inhibition of T-Cell activated apoptosis, restoration of hair growth, including combination therapies with the present compounds and other agents such as Minoxidil.RTM., diseases associated with the immune system, including use of the present compounds as immunosuppressants and immunostimulants, modulation of organ transplant rejection and facilitation of wound healing, including modulation of chelosis.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,740,519 (Shroot et al.), 4,826,969 (Maignan et al.), 4,326,055 (Loeliger et al.), 5,130,335 (Chandraratna et al), 5,037,825 (Klaus et al.), 5,231,113 (Chandraratna et al.), 5,324,840 (Chandraratna), Published European Patent Application Nos. 0 176 034 A (Wuest et al.), 0 350.846 A (Klaus et al.), 0 176 032 A (Frickel et al.), 0 176 033 A (Frickel et al.), 0 253 302 A (Klaus et al.), 0 303 915 A (Bryce et al.), UK Patent Application GB 2190378 A (Klaus et al.), German Patent Application Nos. DE 3715955 A1 (Klaus et al.), DE 3602473 A1 (Wuest et al.. and the articles J. Amer. Acad. Derm. 15: 756-764 (1986) (Sporn et al.), Chem. Pharm. Bull. 33: 404-407 (1985) (Shudo et al.), J. Med Chem. 1988 31, 2182-2192 (Kagechika et al.), Chemistry and Biology of Synthetic Retinoids CRC Press Inc. 1990 p 334-335, 354 (Dawson et al.), describe or relate to compounds which include a tetrahydronaphthyl moiety and have retinoid-like or related biological activity.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,278,318, 5,324,840, 5,324,744, 5,346,895, 5,346,915, 5,348,972, 5,348,975, 5,354,752 assigned to the assignee of the present application, describe or relate to compounds which include a chromanyl, thiochromanyl, or 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl moiety and have retinoid-like or related biological activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,959 describes cyclopropyl substituted 1,3-butadiene derivatives having retinoid-like biological activity.
Several co-pending applications and recently issued patents which are assigned to the assignee of the present application, are directed to further compounds having retinoid-like biological activity.